


XZero Summer

by Sueanoi



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi
Summary: A couple of very cuddly robots suffering a Summer night with a broken A/C.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	XZero Summer

Ever since they had revealed to their coworkers that they were partners in more ways than one, they had wanted to move out of the HQ and get some privacy. Not long after, they really did acquire a separate place to call their own.

Summer has always been hot in this area that X and Zero recently chose to make their cohabitation only a few months ago. The seasonally changing weather usually was never a problem, thanks to the artificial air conditioning system indoors. Mandatory in every building, it has never failed them before.

Not tonight.

The resident's air system succumbed to the intense heat of the year's summer peak. The two androids tried to repair it themselves to no avail. X had contacted their repair personnel, but turns out that they wouldn't be able to visit them in a couple days.

That's okay. They were androids. They were made to be resilient.

Zero, especially resilient.

_12.35 AM  
X Zero resident  
bedroom_

In the middle of the night, all lights were off. The habitants were resting in their jointed recharge bed. They were in embrace, as routine as everyday. However, one of them was tossing and turning in discomfort.

"hmm...Zero...”

"hmm?”

“...so hot.”

“X, it’s late.”

“Not that... Could you turn the other way...?”

Zero opened his eyes slightly to look at his partner in confusion.

“Why?”

“Your chest vent... it’s blowing hot air on me...”

“... you never complained about that before...”

“tonight is different, i’m overheating”

“you never complained about that, either”

“Zero please… the ambient temperature is 43.4 degree Celsius...I need some cool air”

X started to move, he turned to Zero, his hand pushing on Zero’s torso. Zero had not moved his embrace.

“...but i want to keep hugging you”

“Hug me again tomorrow”

They both looked at each other... one second... two seconds...

Zero averted his eye contact first.

“...k fine”

Zero freed X from his arms and turned the other way as requested. They turned their backs against each other, and no more conversation was exchanged.

_2.09 AM_

Zero had been subconsciously keeping his defense subroutine activated for the pass hour.  
His recharge was already near finish, but his data defragment process was being plateaued by this background activity. He’s conscious about that fact now.

Not that one day of fragmented data would slow him down, he could go several days without just fine, but if an upcoming mission would be as harsh as the latest one, he’d rather be at his full power than anything less. One could never know.

Although they were facing away from each other, he’s aware that X was right beside him. So the subroutine should not be active. Not at this level. 

So why is it not calming down? 

They were in their residence. Off duty. Safe (only relatively, his defence system argued). 

X was incredibly powerful, as his system kept telling him, and as proven on the battlefield. He did not need constant protection. Although, it had become Zero’s habit to always care for X. For other reasons beyond his warbot subroutine could ever understand.

He took a peek at his partner. 

X was facing away from him. Completely still, except for the soft up and down motion that his body makes when he’s ventilating in deep sleep. A clear difference from when he was forced shut down because of ...

Incredible. His creator made a marvel. He wondered if Dr. Light knew how precious his creation would have become.

To him, to the world. 

But most importantly to him. 

This Wily creation… will never let any harm befall this last legacy of Light. 

Not again. 

He wanted to wrap himself on X again. He wanted to protect his partner. He wanted to… 

He turned his face away, purposefully made his hair touch some part of X. 

There. X was within his immediate sensory input. That should calm the subroutine down a bit. 

Right? 

_2.45 AM_

X was not in as deep sleep as he thought he would. 

The internal heat was lessened to an acceptable degree. He’s within sufficiently functional temperature. Ventilation ok, no clogging anywhere. Recharge rate was normal. 

So why was he still uncomfortable? 

He did go into sleep mode to initiate defragment. And it did begin, but something was stopping him from going completely offline. Something was stopping him from deactivating some of the…

Oh.

He rolled a little bit, took a peek at his partner. 

Zero was facing away from him. Completely still as he usually was when he’s in defragment.

He hoped Zero’s okay. At least, more okay than he was. He’s glad to see that Zero’s offline. That means he’s good, right?

He loved him so much. He would apologize to Zero about tonight later. Knowing Zero, he might be overthinking about this alone, while Zero might not be distressed as he was.

Maybe they could crash at the HQ’s room if their AC were not repaired by the next night. Yes. They still have that option. He had to think about which was more important, their privacy, or their physical comfort.

He wanted to hug Zero. 

He would still choose to be away from HQ when they’re not needed. Being there at off time makes it impossible for him to completely unwind. Something or someone would bother him about some issue, big or small. He welcomed them, of course, but he had learned over the years that his subordinates were more capable than they thought they were. They just need the chance to stand on their own from time to time. Being a little harder to reach would help them realize their ability to solve minor problems on their own. 

Also, being alone with Zero, away from the work environment, helped him sleep better. His processor can focus on data defragmentation without having to also be on high alert.

X turned around, now facing Zero. His hands lightly stroked his beloved’s long blonde hair. Marveling at the level of dedication that was given into his creation. Whoever made him, whatever their intent was, gave it their all. Each strand of hair was a piece of work. All combined, they become part of Zero’s important sensory input. They were wires, but they were not rough to the touch, unlike wires. 

They were cool to the touch. 

He glanced at Zero once again. He’s as still as before.

X snuggled on some of Zero’s hair and attempted to enter sleep mode once more. 

_2.59 AM_

Zero’s eyes shot open.

X was hugging his hair.

_X was hugging his hair!_

His sensory input was screaming at him X! X! X! All he’s feeling was X! He couldn’t detect anything else! 

He was blinded…! Surely, X knew about his unique body plan. X knew that his hair was his environmental sensors and more! 

In fact… X knew about him more than he let anyone in the world know. Him being the only other person present when Zero was in pieces, other than Dr. Cain.

X was the most powerful entity his system ever detected. He had gotten used to X’s signature reading being in close proximity. He had learned to associate that with safety. He had marked X’s signature as an ally. X being there with him should mean he could be relaxed!

But that’s easier when X was in front of him, not behind him.

… Ah. Zero sensed X’s core temperature. It’s indeed worrying high, but was cooling down. Must be because of his hair’s thermal conductive material. 

Well, he would endure anything for X. His defragment was already 98% done anyway. 

Every of X’s up and down movement was detected through his tactile hair. 

It’s not that bad. 

_4.03 AM_

Zero’s eyes remained open. 

So were his auditory sensors and his volatile chemical detector.

His other sensory devices were working extra hard to compensate for one (tactile) being completely blinded. He’s obnoxiously aware of his surroundings. 

Usually, at this time of day (night), Zero would already have completed his software maintenance routine. He would choose to remain in bed with X, simply to be with him longer, if that day’s schedule would allow him to be at leisure. 

Zero took a peek at X once again this night. 

His eyes were closed. His mouth slightly parted. His arms lightly grasping on Zero’s hair (SENSORY INPUT). His chest slowly moving up and down with his ventilation system, slow and steady. 

Beautiful. He could never get tired of this image.

His core temperature was no longer high. Maybe Zero could … remove his hair from X’s grasp. 

Zero tried to pull a little bit of his hair off X. Immediately, X’s face moved. His mouth closed. His fingers grasping tighter (SENSORY INPUT). His face crunched into a weird expression that Zero couldn’t describe.

Zero stopped pulling. 

X relaxed once more.

So. He’s stuck.

Very nice.

_4.26 AM_

He couldn’t take it.

Here’s hoping that X already finished defragmentation because Zero was going to wake X _right now_ and maybe they could get up and watch sunrise or some excuse he could make.

“X.” Zero called.

He could sense X’s system being roused to wakefulness. His eyes opened slowly. 

“Yes?” His beloved replied.

“Let’s get up.” 

“Hm? Why so early?”

“Let’s go to the balcony. See the Sunrise. Feel the cool air of early morning before it gets hot again. What do you say?”

X snuggled his face into Zero’s hair again.

“Does this bother you?” He let go of Zero’s hair, got up slowly to sit, “I’m sorry about earlier… and sorry about that, too.” he gestured at the hair.

“It’s alright.” Zero got up, relieved, “I’m already done with my maintenance. How was yours?”

“I’m good.” X nodded, “gosh, I’m such a selfish partner. I asked you to do things for my comfort and then disturbed yours…” he scratched his helmeted head.

“It’s true that I can’t really go into sleep mode with you on my hair…” Seeing X frown with guilt, Zero continued, “It wasn’t so bad. Let’s just say that if you want to do that again, let it be when it’s not recharge time.”

“Okay...”

“You are not overheated anymore.” 

“Yes?”

“Take my hot air vent!” Zero tackle-hugged X, pulling them both back onto the bed, X squealed with surprise, 

“Noooooooooo.” X laughed, as Zero kissed his face.

They did not make it to the balcony to see Sunrise.

The end.


End file.
